kamenriderexaidfandomcom-20200215-history
Combat Gamer
|type = Support Robot Rider Form |homeworld = Jet Combat |affiliation = Kamen Rider Snipe (Regular version) Vernier Bugster (Prototype version) Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo (Prototype version) |gender = Male |season = Kamen Rider Ex-Aid |firstepisode = Men, Fly High! |lastepisode = |numberofepisodes = 7 (Ex-Aid) TBA (Movies) |image2 = |-|Normal= |-|Prototype= }} is Kamen Rider Snipe's support robot. When the Jet Combat Gashat is used by Snipe, Combat Gamer can fused with his Bang Bang Shooting form to access Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3 arming him with the Air Force Wingers and Gatling Combats. When the Proto Jet Combat Gashat is used by Lazer Turbo, Proto Combat Gamer can fuse with them to access Proto Combat Bike Gamer Level 0 arming him with with both the Proto Air Force Winger and Proto Gatling Combats. Description Combat Gamer is a small black, white, and orange Fighter Aircraft-themed support robot with gatling guns for arms. It can combine with Snipe to assume Snipe Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3, equipped with both the jetpack-like Air Force Winger on his back for flying purposes and the rotary-like Gatling Combats. Prototype version Proto Combat Gamer is a small black, and gray Fighter Aircraft-themed Rider Machine. It first seen summoned by Vernier Bugster to against Snipe's Level 50. Lazer Turbo combine with the Proto Combat Gamer to assume Proto Combat Bike Gamer Level 0, equipped with both the jetpack-like Proto Air Force Winger on his back for flying purposes and the rotary-like Proto Gatling Combats. History Accessed by Snipe The Combat Gamer was summoned for the first time by Kamen Rider Snipe, having recovered the Jet Combat Gashat from the Collabos Bugster which he spared in a bid to take the Level 3 Gashats of his rival doctor Kamen Riders Ex-Aid and Brave. Assuming Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3, Snipe drew out a Energy Item from the Game Area which shrunk the Collabos Bugster which he took for himself so as to prevent his rivals from destroying it as he attacked them, moving too fast to be hit and shooting from a distance, prompting them to also take Level 3, but despite the upgrades, Snipe remained unhittable. Targeting Brave, Snipe shot him out of his Beat Quest Gamer transformation before claiming the DoReMiFa Beat Gashat. Turning his attention to Ex-Aid, Snipe tossed down the Collabos Bugster which reverted to its original size before him only to be destroyed as Snipe struck it and Ex-Aid with the Jet Critical Strike, with Snipe recovering the Gekitotsu Robots Gashat as Ex-Aid was forced out of his Robot Action Gamer Level 3 transformation. Against the Dragon In the Game Area, Snipe Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3 would engage the dragon Bugster Union while Brave fought Dark Graphite. Seeing Ex-Aid with the Level 5 Gashat, Drago Knight Hunter Z, Snipe retrieved it with the Handgun Mode Gekitotsu Critical Finish only to lose it back to Ex-Aid who struck him after empowering himself with a Muscular Energy Item. Snipe was forced to continue his fight against the dragon as it attacked him before being met with a development as Ex-Aid stepped in and completed the Drago Knight Hunter Z upon defeating the dragon himself. When Ex-Aid assumed Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 Full Dragon for the first time, Snipe found himself caught in the crossfire as Ex-Aid briefly went berserk under the complete Hunter Gamer's overwhelming power. With Ex-Aid out of the fight, Snipe fought Dark Graphite alongside Brave Quest Gamer Level 2, clashing with him over who would be the one to defeat Graphite before being joined by Lazer Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3. Ultimately, Snipe lost the DoReMiFa Beat and Gekitotsu Robots Gashats to Brave and Lazer after being hit, and all three Riders were subsequently knocked out of the fight by Dark Graphite's Do-Do-Do Dark Dragon Sword. Against the Hunter Gamer Challenged by Emu to claim the Hunter Gamer, Taiga assumed his Level 3 form against Ex-Aid Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 Full Dragon alongside Hiiro and Kiriya. By combining the firepower of their Gashacon Weapons, the three rival Riders succeeded in stripping Ex-Aid of the Hunter Gamer which they struck with a combined Critical Finish. Unexpectedly, however, this had the effect of dividing the Hunter Gamer into equal parts for each of the four Riders, with Snipe switching to Hunter Shooting Gamer Level 5 Dragon Gun to take down Dark Graphite alongside his rivals. Against the Doral Bugster Only through assuming Combat Shooting Gamer alongside Lazer Chambara Bike Gamer and Kamen Rider Necrom was Snipe able to match the power of the Doral Bugster; the resulting clash forced all fighters out of their transformations, ending the skirmish in a stalemate. Against the Zombie Gamer Confronting Kuroto Dan following the death of Kiriya, Taiga assumed Snipe Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3 alongside Brave Beat Quest Gamer against Genm Zombie Gamer Level X. However, both Riders were soon enough paralyzed by the Level 5 Aranbura Bugster before being forced out of their transformations by Genm, left at his mercy before Emu arrived with what would become the Mighty Brothers XX Gashat. Summoned by Vernier Users *Kamen Rider Snipe (Ex-Aid Episode 8-10, Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider, Ex-Aid 13) **Prototype (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) *Vernier Bugster **Prototype (Ex-Aid Episodes 20) *Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo **Prototype (Ex-Aid Episodes 35, 40, 44) *Kamen Rider Genm (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid (Level UP Rider Series) **Ghost Gamer (SO-DO Kamen Rider Ex-Aid) *Kamen Rider Brave (Level UP Rider Series) KREA-Snipel3.png|Snipe Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3 Snipe_Proto_Jet.png|Snipe Proto Combat Shooting Gamer Level 0 Vernier's Proto Combat Gamers.png|Vernier summoning Proto Combat Gamers KREA-Lazerturbol0c.png|Lazer Turbo Proto Combat Bike Gamer Level 0 Genmjet.jpg|Genm Combat Action Gamer Level 3 Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Combat Action Gamer Level 3.jpg|Ex-Aid Combat Action Gamer Level 3 Combat Ghost Gamer.jpg|Ex-Aid Combat Ghost Gamer Level 3 Kamen Rider Brave Combat Quest Gamer Level 3.jpg|Brave Combat Quest Gamer Level 3 Level UP Rider Series Combat Gamer was released as part of the Level UP Rider Series set LVUR09. Rider Gashat KREA-Jet Combat Gashat.png|Jet Combat Gashat Finishers * : Snipe barraging the enemy with his Gatling Combats before the hatch behind him expand some homing missiles. The missiles then shoots at the enemy, pulverizing them. Maximum power SNIPE.png|Jet Critical Strike (Prelude: Enhancing gatling) JC CS Prelude.png|Jet Critical Strike (Prelude cut-in) Zolda Returns.png|Jet Critical Strike Notes *Keeping in theme with its combat jet motif, the shark-like facial features present on Combat Gamer probably are a reference to the , whose aircraft had a shark face painted on its nosecones. *Unlike the Proto Gamer support robots in Ganbarizing, the forms utilizing them in-show never possess the altered helmet of the normal variants. The other example being Proto Sports Gamer. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Episode 8: Men, Fly High! **Episode 9: Beat Up the Dragon! **Episode 10: Uneven Doctors! ** Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider **Episode 13: Defined Destiny **Episode 35: Rescue the Partner! **Episode 40: Destiny Reboot! **Episode 44: The Last Smile References Category:Support Robots Category:Gamers Category:Guns